thenewantfarmfandomcom-20200213-history
Chyna Parks
' Chyna Ann Parks '''is the A.N.T. programs musically gifted one, because at eleven she can play more ImagesCAFD79RU.jpg Disney-channel-ant-farm-china-anne-mcclain-300x213.jpg ImagesCAT6PGEG.jpg ImagesCAX5X15X.jpg ImagesCAXATT4D.jpg ImagesCA7MXM8H.jpg ImagesCASGSKWD.jpg ImagesCAUID7CY.jpg ImagesCAQGISK0.jpg ImagesCAMA1RYM.jpg ImagesCAA7VL28.jpg ImagesCAPAE8O9.jpg instruments than most people can name, including guitar, piano, violin, trumpet, saxophone, flute, cello, harp, bagpipes, French horn, Theremin, drums, harmonica, and th e spoons. She also sings a little, actually a lot, blowing people away with her big, soulful voice. Never afraid of a challenge, she sees high school as an exciting place. Unfortunately, she’s going to have to drag her new friends Olive, and Fletcher, out of their shells to experience it. Personality Chyna's interests include making jokes, the color red, and cute boys. Unlike most of the ANTs, Chyna isn't as meek or shy, and is much more outgoing. Unlike most high schoolers, her father doesn't like her going to parties or hanging around boys. Her brother Cameron also often annoys her sometimes. And as shown, Chyna is looking hard to find a place where she feels she belongs. History In TransplANTed, she's immediately excited by the look of her new school, with a bonus of cute guys. At the A.N.T. Farm, Gibson welcomes her. Chyna then meets Olive, who immediately starts giving out facts on China's (the country) Dynasties. Chyna thinks her talent is talking but Olive says she has an eidetic memory. Chyna then meets Angus and almost launches a missle controlled by a joystick, thinking it's a game. She proceeds to see Fletcher carrying a human sculpture to her confusion. Fletcher explains that he's an artist, and is sculpting the class for an assignment. In music class, Chyna accidentally sits in Lexi's chair, so Lexi pushes her off of it to see if this "Chyna is breakable". Mr. Zimbaldi notices Chyna on the ground and helps her up, seeing that she's a new prodigy. He then asks her to play something on the violin, which Chyna wows everyone with. During signups, Chyna mocks Lexi. Olive then yells at Chyna to not mess with the big kids. During lunch, Chyna overhears Lexi and Paisley discussing Lexi's party tonight. Eager to go, Chyna invites Olive and Fletcher to join her. Upstairs, she has Fletcher make wax figures of themselves so they can sneak out. At the party, Cameron catches Chyna there, but she noticed he was supposed to be at church. Cameron explains that he paid Angus to rig the tracking device on his phone. She then finds a super hyper Olive who just drank a bunch of Red Viper that Lexi gave her. Olive then knocks into Fletcher who crashes the stereo, ruining the party. Chyna then plays guitar and performs, saving the party, and enraging Lexi. Then, her Dad shows up with Gibson and crashes the party. The next day, Chyna surprises Olive and Fletcher when she has a whole Music station set up, and says their gonna need a lot more wax figures if they want to have some more fun. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna has a crush on a High Schooler, and later helps Olive get over her fear of her "haunted" locker. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for student council because she didn't want to. Chyna this get's mad at Olive, and tricks her into running for student council. They then both try to not get elected by doing bad things. Later on, Cameron is named A.N.T. Farm representative. In Bad RomANTs, Chyna and Fletcher help Gibson get back together with his girlfriend, Sophie. In The InformANT, Chyna digs through the trash to get a Free-Village bag, and is accused of shoplifting by her dad. So, she makes his think that as revenge when she finds out. In ReplicANT, she begins to like Nigel, a new kid in the A.N.T. program, and Fletcher gets jealous. In ClairvoyANT, she convinces Cameron he's psychic after he feels down about not having a talent. In ManagemANT, she almost becomes famous when Hippo, a record-producer sees her perform Soccer Ball on the Internet. He changes her name, makes her wear a ridiculous costume, and almost makes her film a music video for his song, Lunchtime before he comes to his senses and lets her perform Unstoppable. In PhilANThropy, she saves Gibson from being fired by doing a Save Gibson web-a-thon. In FradulANT, she helps Fletcher retrieve a painting his idol, Zanko, stole and passed off as his own. In The ReplacemANT, she gets Olive as her history teacher, and tries to get rid of her with the rest of the class after she becomes too mean. In MutA.N.T. Farm, Chyna experiences her first day in the "MutA.N.T. Farm" and helps separate the barrier between the regular kids and the MutANTs. Relationships With Main Characters 'Olive Doyle (2011-present; Best friend) Chyna's best friend is Olive. Olive is the first ANT to intentionally approach Chyna in TransplANTed. In ParticipANTs, Olive calls Chyna her best friend. They both tryout for cheerleading together. In The PhANTom Locker, Chyna encourages Olive to face her fear of her locker. In StudANT Council, Olive tricked Chyna into running for Student council, so Chyna does the same to her. In the end, they become friends again. ''(see Cholive) 'Fletcher Quimby (2011-present; Best friend)' Chyna and Fletcher are really good friends. They appear to be very close than with Olive, such as when Chyna trusted Fletcher with her "Personal Question" instead of going with Olive he went with him. They both compliment each other in TransplANTed. Even though it looks as if Chyna knows that Fletcher has a crush on her, she hasn't responded to him about her liking him or not. (see Flyna) 'Lexi Reed (2011-present; Frenemy)' Chyna attempts to fit in with Lexi in TransplANTed, but Lexi isn't giving in. In ParticipANTs, Lexi makes it worse for Chyna when she injures Chyna badly, to prevent her from auditioning for the school play. (see Lyna) Cameron Parks (2011-present; Brother) Chyna and Cameron have an average sister-brother relationship. In TransplANTed, Cameron is displeased that Chyna is going to his high school. In another episode, Chyna doesn't want everyone to know that they are both related. But they both seem to love each other. (see Chameron) ''Background Information *''She can play more than 14 instruments. ("TransplANTed") *''She is an amazing singer as seen in TransplANTed, Bad RomANTs, ReplicANT, ManagemANT, The ReplacemANT, and MutANT Farm.'' *''She appears to be right handed.'' *''It is discovered that she thinks better with her guitar. ("Bad RomANTs")''